Pelis niponas
by Mei Lann
Summary: UK está tan tranquilamente en su casa londinense cuando USA le llama para decirle que Japón le ha dejado una película muy famosa en su país... El resto, mejor leedlo xD


_Este fic, de los primeros (sino el primero) que empecé a escribir de Hetalia, llevaba sin acabar... ¡uf! Y por fin me ha venido la inspiración divina y lo he acabado, yuhuuuu~ :DD Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, solo con imaginarme a mi pobre Iggy... X_D _

_Al final del fic pongo traducciones :3 __¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pelis niponas<strong>

Todo comenzó con una llamada a media tarde.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Iggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – saludó al otro lado una voz alegre.

- Alfred, te he dicho mil veces que no me ll- – rechistó Arthur no de muy buena gana, pero el estadounidense le interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes, sabes, sabes? ¡Kiku me ha dejado una peli!

- Ajá…

- Yeaaaaaaaaah, ¡y dice que en su país se ha hecho muy famosa!

- Ah… Muy bien… - al inglés le importaban tres pimientos lo que le dijera el americano, estaba muy fastidiado porque la llamada le había interrumpido en mitad de una conversación muy interesante con Brownie.

- ¡Voy a verla ahora, y si me mola te la grabo!

- ¡América tonto! ¡Hacer copias es ileg…!

Pero el otro ya había colgado antes de que terminara la frase.

- Será… - maldijo al otro, colgando con rabia.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos, Inglaterra estaba abrochándose el delantal mientras releía por enésima vez el libro de recetas antes de hacer la cena, cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Iggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – saludó al otro lado la misma voz de antes, pero esta vez con un tono histérico.

- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¡T-t-t-tengo muuuuuuucho miedooooooooo! ¡Help meeee!

- ¿Quieres calmarte y hablar tranq…?

- ¿¡Cómo q-q-quieres que me c-c-calme! – le cortó Alfred, otra vez, lloriqueando - ¡Ella va a matarmeeeeee!

- ¿Qué QUÉ? ¿Qué quieres decir con "ella"? – el inglés no entendía nada, pero nunca había escuchado a Alfred tan asustado.

- ¡Tienes que venir, tienes que protegerme, PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEE!

- ¡Está bien, pero no chilles! Ahora mismo voy hacia allí...

- Th-thank uuuuuuuu…

Y así es como Arthur llegó a Nueva York en una noche tormentosa de invierno. Y como Alfred estaba tan aterrorizado que no quería ni salir de su casa, Inglaterra tuvo que ir hasta allí en un taxi.

Después de superar mil y un atascos, llegó a su destino. Picó al timbre de la casa, se escuchó un grito y como alguien corría, se tropezaba con algo, se oyó un "¡Ayayayayayayyy! ¡Dueleeee...!" de fondo, y finalmente ese "alguien" (creo que todos sabemos quien es) llegó a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Q-q-q-q-quien es...? – preguntó antes de abrir.

- Soy Arthur. Abre, anda, que llueve mucho – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no le gustaba llevar paraguas pero tampoco quería pillar una pulmonía.

- ¿D-de verdad eres tú...?

El inglés apretó fuertemente un puño - ¿¡Me has hecho venir para dejarme en la calle o qué, you son of a…!

Enseguida se descorrieron los cerrojos y la puerta se abrió un poco.

- ¡Pasa, corre, corre!

- ¿No vas ni a ayudarme con la maleta...?

- Es que... si salgo... vendrá y... – dijo en un susurro el estadounidense.

Arthur farfulló un "You idiot…" casi inaudible y, arrastrando la maleta, entró a la casa. En cuanto se cerró la puerta y todos sus cerrojos, Alfred se tiró encima de su recién llegado invitado, lloriqueando y temblando como un flan.

- ¡Quita de encima, idiota! – le insultaba el otro intentando quitárselo de encima.

Cuando por fin logró que se estuviera quieto y le dejara respirar, dejó su maleta en el recibidor y se dirigió al salón.

- A ver, cuéntame que ha pasado, desde el principio – pidió el inglés, una vez logró que Alfred se sentara en el sofá. Arthur se puso delante de él, con los brazos cruzados.

El estadounidense, aún temblando un poco y aguantándose el lloro, comenzó a hablar, abrazado fuertemente a un cojín.

- Pues... pues... estaba yo aquí...

- Ajá…

- Me había hecho palomitas... y… – dijo señalando el bol lleno hasta arriba de palomitas de colores.

- ¿Y después de eso…?

- Puse la peli... – señaló la misma mesa.

- ¿Es la película que te prestó Japón? – Inglaterra se fijó en la caja de DVD que había al lado de un enorme vaso de coca-cola. América asintió con la cabeza - ¿Comenzaste a verla? – Alfred volvió a asentir - ¿Y qué pasó después?

- ¡Apareció ella! – gritó el estadounidense encogiéndose en el sofá.

- ¿"Ella"? – Inglaterra arqueó una ceja - ¿Quién es "ella"? ¿Es… Natalya? - pero Alfred negó con la cabeza - ¿Vietnam? - otra vez no. No se le ocurría otra nación que quisiera hacerle daño a su ahijado… - ¿Entonces, quién…?

El otro hizo una seña para que se acercase, miró hacia un lado, a otro, al techo, y le susurró, tapando la boca con la mano:

- La niña del pozo... Dicen en la peli – explicó en voz baja, señalando la enorme televisión – que si ves el vídeo, ella te matará...

Arthur se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando fijamente a Alfred muy, muy seriamente.

- ¿Q-q-qué pasa? M-m-me estás asustando…

- ¿Me estás diciendo... – dijo el inglés de forma calmada y pausada – que me has hecho venir desde Londres… en plena temporada de invierno… gastándome un dineral en el avión… sólo porque te da miedo una película nipona...?

- ¡Peeeerooo... lo que dicen en la peli es cierto! … ¿no? – dijo esto último encogiéndose aún más, viendo venir la ira del británico.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA! – gritó enfurecido éste - ¡YOU FOOLISHLY FOOL! ¡COMO SE PUEDE SER TAN, TAN, TAN TONTO COMO PARA TENER MIEDO DE UNA PELÍCULA!

- ¡Eso lo dices porque no la has visto! – intentó defenderse Alfred.

- Pues ponla – y se sentó arrogantemente al otro lado del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la pierna izquierda por encima de la derecha.

- ¡Pero…! … ¿Puedo...? – quiso añadir, extendiéndole los brazos y poniéndole ojitos al inglés, pero no le dejó acabar.

- Ni hablar – Inglaterra se acomodó en la esquina, lo más apartado posible del otro.

- Fuck… - pero Arthur le envió una mirada amenazadora, y el americano se resignó, alargó la mano para coger el mando del reproductor DVD y, tapándose media cara con el cojín, encendió la tele y puso en marcha la película.

Un poco más de una hora después acabó la película, y Alfred soltó el brazo de Arthur y apagó la tele.

- Estos japoneses tienen un gusto muy… curioso, por decirlo de alguna manera, para este tipo de filmes – dijo al cabo de un rato Inglaterra, frotándose el brazo, dolorido por los apretones del americano, el cual le miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

El inglés se levantó y estiró los brazos, bostezando.

- Me voy a acostar ya, es tarde y estoy cansado.

- Pero si solo son las… - América giró la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj de la pared - Si no son ni las doce.

- Lo dicho, es tarde. Y tú también deberías ir a dormir.

Arthur dio media vuelta y se dirigió al recibidor a por su maleta.

- ¿La habitación de invitados estaba…? – intentó recordar.

- Arriba a la derecha, al lado del baño.

- Sí, cierto, gracias. Good night – se despidió el inglés, subiendo los escalones.

El estadounidense abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el otro enseguida añadió desde la planta superior:

- Y antes de que preguntes, no, no puedes dormir conmigo.

- Artie~, Artie~ - le susurraba una vocecita dulce al oído.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. La tormenta ahora era más fuerte y la habitación se iluminaba con cada rayo. Junto a su oído estaba la pequeña hada Pixie.

- Artie, Artie – le susurró, asustada, tirándole de un mechón de pelo – Despierta, Artie.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

- Shhhh – le pidió silencio, apoyando su diminuta mano sobre la boca del inglés - ¿No oyes un ruido muy, muy, muy raro?

Solo oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia y fuertes truenos de fondo, pero al prestar más atención escuchó un sonido parecido a como si una sábana mojada se arrastrase por el suelo. Miró interrogante a Pixie.

- Creo… que hay algo en la casa, Artie – dijo ella.

- No será un alien, ¿no?

- Los aliens no existen, Artie.

- True… Bueno, pues vamos a mirar que es.

Se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y, acompañado de Pixie, recorrió el pasillo de la casa de Alfred.

- Viene de abajo, Artie - le señaló Pixie.

Se asomaron por el hueco de la escalera y vieron luz en el salón.

- ¿No será Alfred con esos juegos suyos…?

- No, Artie, Alfie está en su cuarto haciendo… otras… cosas.

- ¿Qué otras…?

De repente vieron como una sombra se movía cerca de donde estaba la tele. Arthur no tenía miedo, había vivido cosas mucho peores durante su vida, pero tampoco quería que Alfred le descubriera husmeando por su casa.

Bajaron muy despacio, los escalones de madera chirriaban un poco por la humedad. Se agachó, y se escondió detrás del sofá. Poco a poco se asomó y…

- Si es… es solo una niña.

Había una niña sentada frente a la tele. Estaba empapada, tenía el pelo negro y largo, y cuando se giró hacia el inglés, le miró con unos ojos vacíos y también negros.

- Anata wa dare desu ka? - dijo con una voz grave y ronca que no parecía suya.

- Habla raro, Artie.

- Habla en japonés - Arthur intentó acordarse de algunas palabras que le enseñó Kiku cuando visitó su casa… - Watashi… wa… Arthur… desu?

- Hajimemashite, Arthur-san. Watashi no namae wa Sadako desu.

- ¿Qué dice, Artie? - Pixie devoloteó alrededor de la niña.

- Creo que dice que se llama Sadako.

- Koko wa doko desu ka?

- ¿Qué dice, Artie?

- Ni idea, sólo se un par de frases...

- Ah, muy mal, muy mal, Artie - Pixie le estiró de una oreja.

- ¡Ay!

La niña se acercó a Arthur y le cojió de la mano.

- Kiku-sama wa doko desu ka?

- ¿Qué dice, Artie?

- Ha dicho algo de Kiku, creo... Supongo que quiere volver a casa.

- ¿Y qué hacemos, Artie?

- Uhm… - se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Cojió la caja de la película y se quedó mirándola - Si ha venido con el DVD, supongo que también se irá con él... - se volvió hacia la niña - Sadako…-chan?

- Hai.

- ¿Tú…? - la señaló con el dedo.

- Watashi…? - Sadako se señaló a ella misma. Arthur señaló la caja que tenía en las manos

- Tú, Sadako-chan, dentro-de-caja.

Se hizo un silencio.

- Pareces un indio, Artie - se rió Pixie.

- Shut up.

Arthur repitió lo mismo, señalando a Sadako y luego a la caja.

- … Wakarimashita.

Sadako echó las manos hacia delante, y la caja pareció absorberla. Solamente quedó el suelo mojado. Pixie se sentó en el hombro de Inglaterra.

- No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no, Artie?

- Esto aún no ha acabado…

Subió corriendo (en silencio) las escaleras hasta su habitación con la película en la mano. Sacó de la maleta un sobre y un boli, metió la caja dentro, lo cerró, y escribió por fuera una dirección.

Unos días más tarde, en otro lugar, ella bajaba de la planta superior, cuando escuchó a su hermano reír. Se asomó curiosa al salón, lo vio de espaldas a ella, sentado en el sofá, con la televisión encendida.

- Brat – dijo, acercándose a él.

Rusia dio un respingo, luego se dio la vuelta lentamente.

- N-N-N-N-N-Natalya… H-h-hola…

- ¿Qué haces, brat? – preguntó, dando un par de pasos más hacia él.

- Eh… Estoy viendo… u-una película… japonesa… ¡E-es muy divertida, ¿da~?

La bielorrusa alzó la vista hasta la pantalla, donde se veía a una niña con el pelo mojado y revuelto asomándose por las escaleras.

- Qué niña más fea.

- ¿P-podrías traerme un poco de vodka, Natalya? ¿Da~?

- Claro.

Cuando la oyó alejarse, Ivan suspiró tranquilo y siguió mirando tranquilamente la película. No oyó como se abría el grifo de la cocina, ni cómo otra vez se acercaba a él…

- Brat - y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Y cuando Rusia se dio la vuelta, vio a una niña rubia, con el pelo mojado cayéndole por la cara, con una sonrisa siniestra, ofreciéndole un vaso de vodka...

* * *

><p><em>Traducciones<em>_ (las inglesas no creo que hagan falta, ¿no?)_

_Lo que dice Sadako en japonés_

_- Anata wa dare desu ka? : ¿Quien eres?_

_Lo que le responde Arthur_

_- Watashi wa Arthur desu : Yo soy Arthur._

_Seguimos con Sadako_

_- Hajimemashite, Arthur-san. Watashi no namae wa Sadako desu. : Encantada de conocerte, Arthur-san. Mi nombre es Sadako._

_- Koko wa doko desu ka? : ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- Kiku-sama doko desu ka? : ¿Dónde está Kiku-sama?_

_- Watashi : Yo_

_- Wakarimashita : Entiendo._

_Y por último_

_- Brat : hermano en ruso_


End file.
